De bons rapports
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Et si Wufei avait l'occasion de faire ce qu'il aime le plus grâce à Lady Une ? Serait il heureux à jamais ou pas ? Mais qu'aime faire Wufei exactement ? Qu'en pense Duo lorsque Wufei vient l'interroger sur ce sujet ? Pour le savoir il faut lire.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Euh, en fait je n'en sais rien. A vous de juger.

* * *

**De bons rapports ?**

Wufei Chang aimait rédiger des rapports.

Il aimait cela presque passionnément.

Il avait la sensation que lorsqu'il en rédigeait il laissait une trace de sa présence, une preuve de sa vie.

Pour lui c'était une façon de dire "J'étais là, j'ai fait quelque chose de valable. J'en laisse une trace."

Le jour où Lady Une annonça à l'ensemble des preventers de la Terre et des colonies qu'un site consacré aux rapports allait être créé il eut l'impression d'être arrivé presque au paradis.

Au cours de la conférence vidéo qu'elle donna ce jour là Lady Une expliqua qu'elle faisait cela afin de prouver que les preventers n'avaient rien à cacher, dans un but de clarté. Les rapports seraient accessibles au public. Elle demanda donc à tous ceux qui en rédigeraient et en mettraient sur le site de se conformer aux règles qui seraient indiquées sur le dit site.

Wufei écouta religieusement ces propos qui le comblaient.

Jusqu'à présent seuls ses amis et ses supérieurs avaient lu ses rapports, bientôt bien plus de gens pourraient lire ce qu'il rédigeait et donner leurs avis dessus.

Il avait hâte de s'y mettre.

Lorsqu'enfin le site fut disponible Wufei se dépêcha de déposer ses rapports.

Il découvrit avec joie qu'il n'était pas le seul à aimer faire des rapports, découvrit de nombreux autres preventers partageant son amour de la rédaction de rapports.

Il passa d'agréables moments à lire et commenter des rapports de personnes qu'il n'aurait jamais rencontré en d'autres circonstances, se lia d'amitié avec certains d'entre eux, en rencontra plusieurs, passa d'agréables moments en leur compagnie.

Il apprécia les commentaires qu'il recevait, cela lui donnait plus encore la sensation de servir à quelque chose, de ne pas être sans valeur.

Il avait si souvent douté de lui par le passé.

Il avait tant conscience de ses erreurs, de ses limites.

Les années passèrent, il continuait à faire ses rapports et à les mettre sur le site, mais au fil des ans il réalisa qu'il avait de moins en moins de retour de la part des lecteurs.

Angoissé par cette constatation il se demanda si ses rapports avaient perdu en qualité et chercha à les améliorer.

En vain.

Quoi qu'il fasse le résultat était le même.

Il s'en ouvrit à quelques preventers avec qui il communiquait afin d'avoir leurs impressions sur ce sujet.

A ses amis également.

Il avait obtenu à peu près la même réponse partout, ses rapports étaient bons, ce n'était pas leur qualité qui était en cause, enfin, pas trop.

Bien sur, certains n'étaient pas à la hauteur des autres, mais ça passait.

Wufei n'avait pas été soulagé d'entendre cela, il voulait savoir pourquoi il n'avait plus autant de lecteurs laissant des commentaires et avait insisté auprès de ses amis.

Il avait commencé par Duo dont il appréciait la franchise parfois brutale.

Duo l'avait regardé avec un peu d'agacement, il avait lui cessé depuis longtemps de se préoccuper du suivi des rapports, il les tapait, les mettait en ligne et ne s'en préoccupait plus.

- On est obligés de parler de cela ? Ça me gave.

- Comment cela ? Mais c'est important ! s'était récrié Wufei.

Duo avait ricané.

- Important ? Mais important pour qui ?

Wufei l'avait regardé d'un air choqué.

Il s'attendait à de la franchise mais pas à cela tout de même.

Duo avait soupiré.

- Tu n'as pas encore compris Wu ? La plupart des lecteurs s'en foutent de ceux qui font des rapports, ils ne pensent qu'à leur propre plaisir et s'ils n'ont pas assez vite ce qu'ils veulent ils ne vont pas chercher à savoir pourquoi, ils vont se dire que celui qui tarde est coupable de les faire attendre et ne mérite plus rien. Même ceux qui font partie des preventers, Ils ne vont pas se demander s'il a été blessé ou tué en mission, s'il est en train de perdre sa famille parce que son conjoint n'en peut plus de le voir risquer sa vie, s'il a sombré dans une dépression devant tous les crimes dont il est témoin jour après jour, s'il n'arrive plus à traduire en mots l'horreur de ces missions, s'il ne dort plus la nuit parce que dès qu'il ferme les yeux il voit des cadavres mutilés. Ils ne peuvent pas imaginer non plus qu'il a été remercié parce que le service où il travaillait a été fermé pour réduction de budget et qu'il ne fait plus partie des preventers, donc qu'il n'a aucune raison de publier de nouveaux rapports, qu'il n'a pas d'avantage l'occasion de terminer ceux qu'il avait en cours vu qu'il n'est plus dans le coup.

Wufei avait secoué la tête avec agacement, il était clair pour lui que le natté était en train d'exprimer sa frustration de ne pas avoir de retours sur ses rapports.

Ce qu'il pensait devait se lire sur son visage car Duo avait pratiquement explosé.

- Attends ! Tu crois que j'y attache de l'importance c'est ça ? Non mais t'as rêvé ça où que j'étais encore à me faire des cheveux blancs de ce que les gens pensaient de moi ? Ils se demandent ce que je pense d'eux quand ils passent lire et font style que c'est normal que je me donne tout ce mal pour rédiger ces rapports ? Genre, c'est son travail, pas la peine de commenter. Ben non, justement, c'est pas notre travail, notre travail c'est d'être sur le terrain et d'empêcher des abrutis de foutre la merde un peu partout, pas de passer trois plombes à rédiger des rapports qui vont être lus à la va vite et même pas commentés. Parole, avant je les faisais oralement ces foutus rapports et c'était bien suffisant. Y'avait personne dans mon entourage pour venir s'angoisser dans mes bras parce qu'il n'a pas de retour sur un boulot qui lui a pris des heures. J'avais pas besoin de consoler un petit nouveau qui est en larmes de voir que ce qu'il a essayé d'expliquer reste sans réponses, ou de réconforter un ancien qui se sent dépassé, qui déprime à l'idée de ne plus plaire, qui a envie de décrocher et d'aller se rouler en boule dans son lit avec des idées noires. Je voyais pas des collègues les yeux rivés à l'écran de leurs ordis à regarder les stats de lecture et à constater que leurs boites mails restent désespérément vides. Réveilles toi Wufei ! On a des missions de 8 heures minimum, souvent plus, on passe nos journées à traquer les salopards, certains d'entre nous doivent pour ça intégrer des entreprises, faire des boulots crevants, se lever et se coucher à point d'heure et au retour ils font encore l'effort de rédiger les rapports et de les mettre en ligne sans mentionner qu'ils se sont crevés le cul toute la journée à charrier des brouettes de gravas sur un chantier de construction où des indélicats foutent des macchabées dans les fondations et les piliers avec la complicité des entrepreneurs, à faire de la mise en rayon dans des magasins qui ne vendent pas que de l'épicerie, à manier la pelle et la pioche chez des agriculteurs qui trafiquent les employés clandestins et j'en passe... J'en ai vu qui revenaient épuisés, éclopés et qui se traînaient quand même derrière leur clavier pour achever un rapport qu'ils avaient commencé et le mettre en ligne, tout ça pour quoi ? Pour recevoir deux ou trois commentaires de gens sympas et se faire ignorer par les autres. Alors, si tu veux un conseil, accroche toi à ceux qui te parlent encore, en espérant que ça dure et fais comme ceux qui ne prennent pas la peine de faire un seul commentaire, ignore les !

Wufei battit prudemment en retraite et se réfugia dans son bureau, passablement secoué après avoir entendu ces mots.

Se pourrait il que Duo ait raison ?

FIN


End file.
